The Six Kits of StarClan
by Wolfsbs
Summary: "Six cats, the six kits of StarClan will save the forest, with the power of the elements in their paws, the water, the fire, the shadow, the earth, the dark, and the air." The prophecy. The other five leaders, appearing mysteriously at Eclipsestar's nine-lives ceremony, hear this prophecy delivered by a small, black tom from StarClan. Will the cats succeed or fail? Read to find out
1. Prologue

"Eclipsecloud!" Eclipsecloud heard her clan's - her medicine cat calling her. "Yes, Mistsong?"  
"We are near. Are you ready?" Eclipsecloud squeezed her eyes shut before whispering, "Yes."  
"Then let's go."  
The two cats arrived at the Moonpool and Mistsong whispered, _"_ _Now lick some water."_  
 _"_ _Okay."_ Eclipsecloud lapped up some water and then lay down. She soon drifted off and woke in StarClan.  
Mistsong was right beside Eclipsecloud, her pale gray pelt pressing against Eclipsecloud's black fur. _"_ _You'll soon be a leader as Eclipsestar, Eclipsecloud. Are you ready for this?"_  
Eclipsecloud looked uncertain but nodded. She felt unable to move but remembered Mistsong telling her on the journey here that it always happened; her old life was getting ripped away to get ready for the new one.  
They waited for a tiny while until finally they heard the voice of a StarClan cat calling them. _"_ _Eclipsecloud, Mistsong."_ But it was not one cat's voice, nor two or three. It was all of StarClan, in one voice. _"_ _Welcome."_ The voice was soft and pure, but not too soft, nor too loud.  
A gray tom, amber eyes, and a thick bushy tail stepped forward. The cat filled Eclipsecloud with joy. "Father!" She half shouted, but at the signal she lowered her voice. His eyes, though a gleaming yellow, were full of love and elation for his daughter. He touched his nose to the top of her head and mewed, "With this life I give you courage. Use it well in the battles you have yet to fight, words or claw and tooth." He stepped back and gave Eclipsecloud time to recover. She looked up and their eyes connected. No words had to be said, for they could pass it by with looks. Eclipsecloud's father, Ashstorm, stepped back.  
In his place a ruffled, tangled, brown furred Tom came forward. He was well-bodied, and had strong haunches and great muscles. His eyes were a dull dame green with the faintest glimmer in them. "I am Mudflight. You won't recognize me, but I am your mother's mother's father's brother. Otherwise known as your great great uncle." Eclipsecloud dipped her head, but before she could reply he touched his nose to the top of her head and mewed, "With this life I give you honesty. Use it well when leading StormClan, young one, and remember. Just because you're leader, you'll still have to earn some of your cats' trust." Eclipsecloud stayed silent and dipped her head.  
After him stepping back, two kits stepped forward. One was a ginger tom. His eyes were the exact image of Eclipsecloud's eyes. The ginger kit had darker stripes down his coat and stood proudly, his white chest puffed out. The other kit was like Ashstorm; A pale gray but the she-kit bad bright, curious, creative eyes. She had a broad smile full of happiness on her face as she too like her brother sat quietly.  
Meanwhile Eclipsecloud was still recovering from her second life. She grimaced, but let out a purr at the sight of the two kits. The two kits said in unison, "Welcome, sister, to StarClan. We never expected to see you here, alive, especially in your nine-lives ceremony. But we never even could imagine the thought of having the honor of giving you a life. With this life we, Gingerkit and Birdkit, give you hope. Use it when you're thinking 'Things can't get worse' and instead think 'Things will get better.' Remember, Sis, always look on the bright side, not the dark side." This life filled Eclipsecloud with true hope, happiness, and the feeling nothing could get worse.  
Another cat padded up, around the size of an apprentice. "Rainpaw!" Eclipsecloud burst out and then licked her chest fur. The white and black tom smiled lightly and with a bounce, out his nose to her head and mewed joyfully, "With this life I give you playfulness. Use it well when feeling bored or lonely." Eclipsecloud this time felt a rush of excitement, the joy of jumping around as a kit, play fighting as an apprentice, and still having fun with friends and when growing up.  
The next cat was a large she-cat. She was a tortoiseshell with white stripes like lightning on her face and darker markings. She had patchy fur and sharp gleaming white teeth. Two kits, who were like a mini image of the she-cat, followed close behind. Eclipsecloud's eyes brightened at the sight of her, yet also drooped. It was her best friend, and the previous deputy, who had been killed in a battle between StormClan and ThornClan. Maplefire. She had mourned Maplefire day and night. Their eyes met, no words needed to be said. She, like the other cats, touched her nose to the top of Eclipsecloud's head. "With this life I give you loyalty to what's right." She mewed. "Use it well when guiding your clan through troubled times." This life wasn't as hard to take as the others were. Eclipsecloud winced a bit but managed to stay up unlike the other lives.  
A black tom with golden-brown eyes, a white chest and white paws, stepped forward. Eclipsecloud gasped. It was Thistleleaf, Maplefire's brother. He was in ThornClan while Maplefire was in StormClan. It had all been a mistake, a rogue group broke in and stole the two kits from ThornClan. Thistleleaf, Thistlekit back then, got parted from Maplefire when he escaped and found his way to ThornClan. Maplefire also escaped and got found by a warrior named Raggedsky. She got raised in StormClan while he got raised in ThornClan. He died in the same battle Maplefire died in when protecting Maplefire from being killed. Thistleleaf mewed, "With this life I give you curiosity." He continued, "Use it well to discover all the mysteries you have yet to discover. "Thank you," Eclipsecloud whispered. The life gave her excitement, a passion to adventure, and of course, curiosity.  
The seventh cat yet stepped out and in an instant Eclipsecloud knew who it was. Softfrost. Her mentor. She had saved StormClan from a fire, but had died saving Eclipsecloud, Eclipsepaw then. Eclipsecloud had gotten a new mentor, Dustfang, but still had missed Softfrost. The pale cream with light and dark brown patches and a white chest she-cat stepped forward. After touching her nose to Eclipsecloud's head, she whispered softly, "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of StormClan." Softfrost stepped back, her sea-blue eyes showing harmony, wisdom, and a bit of unknown amusement. "You were a great apprentice to train," she purred and disappeared into the still darkness, yet it was light.  
The eighth was given to her by her mother, Hollybreeze; a sleek, well-bodied, black she-cat, the splitting image of Eclipsecloud. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled as she looked proudly at her daughter. Her sparkling green eyes showed love as she murmured, "With this life I give you protection. Use it well and protect your clan like a mother protecting her kit." As Hollybreeze disappeared, the soft whisper of, "I love you, Eclipse _star,_ and I always have and always will." The life Eclipsecloud's mother gave her filled her with more pain she could imagine; fighting, claws slash, teeth biting, claws digging into flesh, teeth tearing the tender bit of the ear. She staggered back and collapsed. Eclipsecloud scrambled up and thought, _is this really how a mother would protect her kits?_ Eclipsecloud felt another surge of affection to her mother.  
Finally a white she-cat with black stripes and ice-blue eyes which when she looked at you coldly, you'd think you are freezing, stepped forward. Icestar. Eclipsecloud's previous leader. Icestar's eyes looked kindly down at her as she too touched her nose to Eclipsecloud's head and mewed, "With this life I give you leadership. Use it well when leading your clan."  
"T-Thank you," Eclipsecloud stuttered.  
Icestar continued, "I hail you by your new name, Eclipsestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of StormClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."  
"Eclipsestar, Eclipsestar, Eclipsestar, Eclipsestar," The StarClan warriors chanted Eclipsestar's new name.  
Suddenly she heard a hiss, "Eclipsestar, Eclipsestar over here!" She followed where the mystery voice was coming from and saw a small cat, barely over the size of an apprentice. The cat was a black-furred tom and dark eyes which Eclipsestar couldn't detect the real color. He led Eclipsestar to a clearing and looked around with his beady eyes. Eclipsestar followed his gaze and saw five other cats. The other leaders. _What are they doing here_? A low hiss broke her from her thoughts.  
 _"_ _Six cats, the six kits of StarClan will save the forest, with the power of the elements in their paws, the water, the fire, the shadow, the earth, the dark, and the air."_  
The black tom continued, "Don't tell a soul about this." He bounded off before they could say anything. The six leaders looked at each other and one said, "We will discuss this at the next gathering, but don't tell any cat, not even your medicine cat." They all agreed and than they faded from StarClan.

Eclipsestar and Mistsong woke and Mistsong mewed, ready to go back, Eclipse _star_?" Eclipsestar nodded and the two cats headed back home.


	2. Allegiances

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"strongThornClan /strong/spanbr /br /strongLeader: /strongClawstar - a dark gray tom with amber eyes and with a light gray underbelly and tip of the tail. br /br /strongDeputy:/strong Badgerscar - black and white tom with a scar from a badgerbr /emApprentice: Lilypaw/embr /br /strongMedicine cat:/strong Nutwillow - White she-cat with light brown /emApprentice: Sloepaw/embr /br /strongWarriors:/strongbr /br /Twigfire - black /br /Ivywing - gray and white she-cat br /emApprentice: Hawkpaw/embr /br /Nightblaze - a black tom with a shredded ear, well-bodied and green /br /Leafshade - a pretty white she-cat with gray patches and gray /br /Frosthowl - a completely white tom with blue eyes and is blind in one /br /Blazestorm - reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes and a big /br /Shadowwind - black tom with sharp claws and /emApprentice: Sharppaw/embr /br /Bloodsoul - red she-cat with green-amber /br /Slashface - brown tom with a scar across his face and hard gray /br /Lostsoul - A yellow-cream she-cat with calm blue /br /Marshwind - a thick silver-furred tabby tom, bright yellow / br /Darkstreak - dark gray she-cat, long bushy tail, amber eyes, black /emApprentice: Ratpaw/embr /br /strongApprentices: /strongbr /br /Slowpaw: Creamy-white she-cat with bright, helpful blue eyes. br /br /Lilypaw: Light, almost white, gray she-cat with one eye green, one /br /Hawkpaw - vicious, sharp clawed, black /br /Sharppaw - Sharp teeth, sharp claws, black tail and paws, white main / br /Ratpaw - dusty brown small tom with scared little beady dark green /br /br /strongQueens: /strongbr /br /Ashfang - dark and light gray she-cat. br /br /Foxspirit - ginger she-cat with white paws, chest, and /br /Sandflame - light ginger she-cat with almost unnoticeable lighter ginger markings. br /br /strongKits: /strongbr /br /Shadekit - dark-furred /emMother: Ashfang/embr /br /Thistlekit - ginger and black /emMother: Foxspirit/embr /br /Flarekit - ginger she-cat, darker /emMother: Foxspirit/embr /br /Mistykit - gray she-cat, blue /emMother: Sandflame/embr /br /Crowkit - black /emMother: Sandflame/embr /br /strongElders:/strongbr /br /Coldeye - white tom with ice-blue eyes with one /br /Rocktooth - dark gray tom, one eye blackish, the other dark /br /Dustfang - soft brown furbr /and bright green eyesbr /strong-/strongbr /br /strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"BlazeClan /span/strongbr /br /strongLeader:/strong Fernstar - small, lithe white she-cat with green /br /strongDeputy: /strongJayshade - gray tom with darker markings and bright blue /br /strongMedicine Cat:/strong Flarelight - sorrel/red tom, amber eyes, long /emApprentice: Cloudypaw/embr /br /strongWarriors: /strongbr /br /Mothflight has thick silver tabby furbr /and blue eyesbr /br /Gingernight - short bright orange furbr /and ice blue eyesbr /br /Whisperspirit - short black furbr /and dark amber eyesbr /emApprentice: Tinypaw/embr /br /Velvetpelt - long, velvety white furbr /and hazel eyesbr /br /Frostfang - thick white furbr /and bright green eyesbr /br /Duskscar - thick white furbr /and bright hazel eyesbr /br / Blackcloud - soft dull black furbr /and amber eyesbr /br /Leafsand - fluffy snowy white furbr /and light blue eyesbr /emApprentice: Lightpaw/embr /br /Clovermeadow - short brown furbr /and yellow eyesbr /br /Frozenfog - fluffy white furbr /and blue eyesbr /br /Yellowsand - thick bright orange-yellow fur and dark blue eyesbr /br /Shortflame - short bright orange furbr /and stormy green eyesbr /br /strongApprentices: /strongbr /br /Cloudypaw - short white furbr /and bright amber eyesbr /br /Lightpaw - long light brown furbr /and bright yellow eyesbr /br /Tinypaw - short dark tabby furbr /and teal eyes and is tinybr /br /strongQueens: /strongbr /br /Flashripple - long ginger furbr /and blue eyesbr /br /Miststorm - thick silver furbr /and dark hazel eyesbr /br /Brownstripe - fluffy creamy brown fur with a dark brown stripe along his back br /and dark yellow eyesbr /br /strongKits: /strongbr /br /Amberkit - amber-furred she-cat, green eyes. br /emMother: Flashripple/embr /br /Buzzardkit - short black-furred tom with a white tail-tipbr /emMother: Miststorm/embr /br /Dewkit - bluey-gray she-cat with ocean-green eyes and long furbr /emMother: Brownstripe/embr /br /Beetlekit - ginger tom, green eyes, a long tailbr /emMother: Brownstripe/embr /br /Ravenkit - short-furred black tom br /emMother: Brownstripe/embr /br /Owlkit - thick dark brown tabby furbr /and bright hazel eyesbr /emMother: Brownstripe/embr / br /strongElders: /strongbr /Brokeneye - fluffy snowy white furbr /and blue eyes with one blindbr /br /Stormmask – old tom with thick gray furbr /and light amber eyesbr /strong-br /br /span style="font-size: 12pt;"StreamClan /span/strongbr /br /strongLeader:/strong Eelstar - long silvery-white-furred she-catbr /br /strongDeputy:/strong Oceancall - soft silver furbr /and amber eyes with darker markings that looks like swirlsbr /br /strongMedicine Cat:/strong Shalloweyes - soft dark brown tabby furbr /and teal eyes and is a she-catbr /emApprentice: Pondpaw/embr /br /strongWarriors: /strongbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia;"span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Fallowreed - light brown she-cat/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Nightshade - pitch black tom/spanbr /br /Lilysky - blue-gray she-cat, white pawsbr /br /Violetnose - black she-cat, soft silky furbr /br /Thistlelight - dark gray she-cat with blue eyesbr /emApprentice: Troutpaw/embr /br /Smoketail - smoky gray tom with fierce blue eyesbr /emApprentice: Minnowpaw/embr /br /Tansypelt - ginger she-cat with lighter, almost unnoticeable, markingsbr /br /Seedgaze - white she-cat with green eyesbr /br /Barkleg - deep dark brown-furred tom, white chest and /br /Bluesky - blue-gray tom with strange green eyesbr /emApprentice: Branchpaw/embr /br /Cloudglare - white tom with ses-blue eyesbr /br /strongApprentices: /strongbr /br /Pondpaw - fluffy bright silvery-blue furbr /and bright hazel eyes. /br /Branchpaw - brown tombr /br /Troutpaw - gray tom, blue eyes, black paws and tail-tipbr /br /Minnowpaw - white she-cat with long, silky fur and gray patches, blue eyes, long /br /strongQueens: /strongbr /br /Eelstar - span style="font-size: 1em;"long silvery-white-furred she-cat/spanbr /br /Darkstorm - dark gray she-cat with blue /br /Striped-dawn - striped white and brown she-catbr /br /Nightsoul - black she-cat with green /br /strongKits: /strongbr /br /Rainkit - fluffy long silver-furred she-cat with dancing blue eyes as blue as the salty sea waves, crashing into the black rocks. br /em Mother: Eelstar/embr /br /Lakekit - short, blue-furred she-catbr /emMother: Striped-dawn/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 1em;"Icekit - pure white, tangled, short-furred tom/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"emMother: Striped-dawn/embr /br /Riverkispan style="font-size: 1em;"t - white tom/spanbr /emMother: Darkstorm/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"br /Seakit - gray-black tombr /emMother: Nightsoul/embr /br /Carpkit - black /emMother: Nightsoul/embr /br /strongElders: /strongbr /br /Morningdawn - white she-cat with ginger stripesbr /br /Rushpool - gray tombr /br /Hollycloud - black she-cat with green eyesbr /br /strong-br /br /span style="font-size: 12pt;"StormClan/span/strongbr /br /strongLeader:/strong Eclipsestar - pure, black as ebony she-cat, sparkling green eyes. br /br /strongDeputy:/strong Eagleshadow - tom with white fur, black paw, tail-tip and chest. br /br /strongMedicine Cat:/strong Mistsong - silvery gray she-cat, almost like mist, and clouded blue eyes. br /br /strongWarriors: /strongbr /br /Furzetuft - ginger-furred tom with tangled /br /Honeysky - amber-furred she-cat with warm green /br /Redbird - red /br /Foxglare - ginger tom with nasty amber eyes and long, sharp clawsbr /emApprentice: Leopardpaw/embr /br /Dawnfoot - white she-cat with cream patches and friendly blue eyesbr /emApprentice: Barkpaw/embr /br /Raintail - black and white tom with long legs and green eyes, fast runner. br /br /Leafflame - white she-cat, amber eyes, a torn ear. br /emApprentice: Robinpaw/embr /br /Volemoon - brown tom, newest /br /Adderfang - huge, well-built, brown tom with darker markings. br /emApprentice: Galepaw/embr /br /Lightfire - yellow-furred she-cat, white paws, belly, tail-tip, chest, ear, /br /Slasheyes - black tom with red eyes, extremely sharp fangs and long claws. br /br /Dovegaze - light gray she-cat with calm, soothing blue /br /Whitestep - white she-cat with a powerful jump, long legs, high speed, fastest cat in all clans, lean, small, lithe /emApprentice: Cherrypaw/embr /br /strongApprentices: /strongbr /br /Galepaw - black tom with curious, fierce blue eyes br /br /Leopardpaw - ginger she-cat with leopard-like /br /Robinpaw - brown she-cat with green /br /Cherrypaw - ginger she-cat with sparkling green /br /Barkpaw - dusty brown /br /strongQueens: /strongbr /br /Mossleap - tabby brown she-cat with a white chest, deep blue /br /Fernsong - pale cream and white she-cat. br /br /strongKits: /strongbr /br /Wolfkit - short coppery-brown coated tom with black stripes, a long tail and copper eyes with a black rim around /emMother: Mossleap/embr /br /Fawnkit - span style="font-size: 1em;"pale lavender-furred Lilac Tabby with frosty gray markings, blue eyes like her mother. br /emMother: Mossleap/embr /br /Jaggedkit - gray and white tom./spanbr /emMother: Mossleap/embr /br /Skykit - white /emMother: Fernsky/embr /br /Hollowkit - brown /emMother: Fernsky/embr /br /strongElders: /strongbr /br /Weaselmouth - dark brown tom with light brown belly, tail-tip and paws. br /br /Crowrain - black she-cat with dazzling green /strong-br /br /span style="font-size: 12pt;"SwiftClan /span/strongbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia;"strongLeader:/strong Quietstar/spanbr /br /strongDeputy: /strongWaspheartbr /br /strongMedicine Cat:/strong span style="font-family: georgia;"span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Brokenwhisper - brown she-cat who has lost her voice /span/spanbr /emApprentice: Harepaw/embr /br /strongWarriors:/strongbr /br /Graypuddle - white she-cat with gray patchesbr /br /Dustfoot - brown tombr /br /Cloudsong - white she-cat with green eyesbr /emApprentice: Rabbitpaw/embr /br /Grayfang - gray tombr /br /Grass-shine - white she-cat, sparkling green /br /Sparrowclaw - soft, long, light brown she-cat with brown eyesbr /emApprentice: Leafpaw/embr /br /Silverpelt - silver-furred she-cat with amber eyesbr /br /Duskshard - brown tombr /br /Leopardpelt - leopard-like tom, golden pelt, spots lke leopards'br /br / Lightspirit - white she-cat, sparkling light blue eyesbr /emApprentice: Shrewpaw/embr /br /strongApprentices: /strongbr /br /Harepaw - gingery-brown tom with dark green eyesbr /br /Leafpaw - whitew she-catbr /br /Shrewpaw - dusky brown tombr /br /Rabbitpaw - ginger tom with white patchesbr /br /strongQueens: /strongbr /br /Sunecho - yellow she-catbr /br /Creekshard - gray she-cat, amber eyesbr /br /Bouncefeet - dark, dark gray she-catbr /br /br /strongKits: /strongbr /br /span style="font-size: 1em;"Birdkit - white she-cat with fur almost gray and a gray ear, tail-tip, chest, front paws, and belly, and ice-blue eyes/spanbr /emMother: Sunecho/embr /br /span style="font-size: 1em;"Featherkit - white she-cat with gray patches, almost like splashes, and gray paws, calm like rippling waters blue eyes with a little teal sparkle. /spanbr /emMother: Unknown, nursing from Sunecho/embr /br /Ferretkit - tom with fur almost the exact shade of gray as Creekshard but darker and amber eyesbr /emMother: Creekshard/embr /br /Pricklekit - black tom with fierce amber eyesbr /emMother: Creekshard/embr /br /Fogkit - light gray tom with dark blue eyesbr /emMother: Creekshard/embr /br /span style="font-size: 1em;"Boulderkit - dark gray tom/spanbr /emMother: Bouncefeet/embr /br /Honeykit - golden she-cat, a long tail, long fur, green eyes and lighter pawsbr /emMother: Bouncefeet/embr /br /strongElders: /strongbr /br /Weaselgaze - ginger tombr /br /Mistyleg - misty-gray she-cat with one eyebr /-strong-br /br /span style="font-size: 12pt;"VineClan /span/strongbr /br /strongLeader:/strong Windstar - mottled gray tom with weary blue eyes and darker markings. br /br /strongDeputy:/strong Bramblelight - tabby she-cat, bright, leaf-green /br /strongMedicine Cat: /strongIvyleaf - white she-cat with sharp, brilliant green eyes and long claws. br /emApprentice: Cloverpaw /embr /br /strongWarriors: /strongbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Cherryshade - light reddish brown she-cat/spanbr /emApprentice: Echopaw/embr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Leafstrike - swift tabby tom/spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Blue-eye - pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eyebr /br /Crookedfoot - reddish brown tom with a dislocated paw, giving it a crooked look/spanbr /emApprentice: Cloudpaw/embr /br /Berryleaf - white she-catbr /br /Rockspirit - gray tombr /br /Frostshine - white tom with dazzling blue eyes, dear in one earbr /emApprentice: Coalpaw/embr /br /Tigercloud - tabby she-catbr /emApprentice: Redpaw/embr /br /Sandleg - ginger tom with an amber ear and blue eyesbr /br /Snakefoot - black tom, amber /br /Sparrowpelt - brown she-cat with a white chestbr /br /strongApprentices: /strongbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Echopaw - dark gray she-cat/spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Redpaw - reddish brown tom with a white-tipped tail and mark on his chest/spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Coalpaw - sleek black tom with dark blue eyes/spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Cloudpaw - white she-cat with gray patches/spanbr /br /Cloverpaw - white she-cat with green eyes and a gray pawbr /br /strongQueens: /strongbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Mapletail - golden with orangish and reddish patches/spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Sunshade - golden with darker paws/spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: georgia;"Silverstep - light gray tabby/span/spanbr /br /strongKits: /strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"Acornkit - short golden-furred with fur like thick golden honey flowing from the bottle, she-cat with light copper-ginger markings and soft, acorn-coloured eyes. br /emMother: Mapletail/embr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: georgia;"Oakkit - light brown tabby she-cat/spanbr /emspan style="font-family: georgia;"Mother: Mapletail/span/embr /br /span style="font-family: georgia;"Deerkit - reddish she-cat with white speckles along her back, has black nose and amber eyes/span/spanbr /emMother: Sunshade/embr /br /span style="font-family: georgia;"span style="color: #000000; font-size: 13px;"Foxkit - orange tom with black stockings and a fluffy white-tipped tail/span/spanbr /emMother: Sunshade/embr /br /span style="color: #000000; font-family: georgia; font-size: 13px;"Mosskit - tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes/spanbr /emMother: Silverstep/embr /br /strongElders: /strongbr /br /Gingermoon - ginger she-cat with green eyesbr /br /Kestrelfang - brown tombr /br /Larchflame - black tom/p 


End file.
